Delena Songfics
by asseyj14
Summary: A series of songfics for Damon and Elena. Some will be long, some short. Some will be AU, AH, alternate scenes or extended scenes. Some might be sad, some might be happy. Basically, you decide! Kind of... your job is to send me a prompt or a song to write for. Rated T for now, to be safe.


**Hello! Welcome to my songfic/one-shot collection! Every chapter in here will be a oneshot featuring a song with a similar story. I might have some with two parts. Some will be long, some short. Some will be AU, AH, alternate scenes or extended scene. Some might be sad, some might be happy. Basically, you decide! Kind of... your job is to send me a prompt or a song to write for. This one was just a little test run but I hope you enjoy it! Not all will be this short.**

 **SONG: Sober Saturday Night by Chris Young**

 **STORY: Some time after Damon and Elena's break up in season 5**

* * *

 _I feel terrible, sunlight's hurting my eyes._

 _So I pull the shades and I make my place as black as night_

 _I feel miserable, and I'm missing you and me._

 _Another Sunday morning all alone underneath these sheets._

I woke up Sunday morning, the sun in my eyes blinding me. Elena and I broke up a few weeks before and I hadn't seen much of her. I missed her. I miss everything about her.

I want her back in my life and not just to see her when we are forced to.

I felt like shit. I felt like I had the worlds biggest hangover, which is really hard to do for vampires. Vampires have to drink well over the normal level of alcohol poisoning in humans to get a hangover. Sure, I am a huge drinker, but not even I could bring himself to drink that much.

But that was another weird thing, because I didn't drink at all last night.

 _No, I'm not hungover it's true, but I'm still not over you._

 _All messed up. All strung out. I was sitting at home breaking down._

 _Not out there getting high underneath some neon lights._

 _Ain't no whiskey strong enough to make things right._

 _I'm just getting over another sober Saturday night._

I used to nurse all the emotional pain I felt with his bourbon, but I learned fairly quickly that that didn't help with Elena.

I started by getting drunk and it actually made it hurt worse. Many guys would sleep with another woman but I couldn't bring myself to even look at another girl much less sleep with her. Besides, it would ruin all of my chances to get her back (if I even had any) and it would hurt her. She was never afraid to hurt me, but I can't do that. Never could.

All I've been doing was sit in my room drowning in self pity.

Dear lord, I'm turning into my brooding brother.

 _Besides the pain. I don't feel a thing._

 _When my buddies call me up I just let it ring._

Stefan tries to get me to go out and do stuff, but since no one is currently trying to kill us, I don't really feel like doing anything.

He'll occasionally get me to go to the bar or grill with him but I never drink anything and I haven't really been feeding either.

He's worried about me. I can hear him talking a lot.

He said that I'm not handling it right. I haven't been acting out or, well, doing anything I guess. I've just been locking myself away.

Stefan will point people out to me that are like the people I would feed off of but I don't want to. I don't care about it.

I'll drink about a blood bag and a half that we have stocked up in the fridge. That's all though. I never usually go over that.

Stefan thinks I'm trying to kill myself. I'm really not. I just don't care about anything anymore. She loved me more than anyone else had ever cared for me, even my own brother, how can you just get over losing that?

 _No, I'm not hungover it's true, but I'm still not over you._

 _All messed up. All strung out. I was sitting at home breaking down._

 _Not out there getting high underneath some neon lights._

 _Ain't no whiskey strong enough to make things right._

 _I'm just getting over another sober Saturday night._

Every time she sees me, she gives me this sympathetic look. I hate that. I don't want anyone looking at me like that.

Stefan is constantly having her over. I almost think that he's _trying_ to torture me. I never know when she's going to come over. He never tells me. She won't say a word to me. Just stare.

Sometimes, I hear him and Elena talking about me. They talk about what to do next, how to handle me. They don't need to. I'm not dangerous or mean. I'm _calm_. Too calm, but calm.

She still loves me. I know she does. I've heard her say it. But she doesn't want to, and I think that hurts more than the possibility of her not loving me anymore.

She can't bring herself to be with some monster like me.

Because I screwed up. Again. She had to defend me. Again. She had to bend her morals for me. Again. She went against every single thing that she believes in. Again.

Because she loves me.

 _No, I'm not out there getting high underneath some neon lights._

 _Ain't no whiskey strong enough to make things right._

 _I'm just getting over another sober Saturday night._

* * *

 **Remember that not all will be this short!**

 **REVIEW, SEND ME A PROMPT, SEND ME A SONG, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND ALL OF THAT JAZZ**


End file.
